


Treehouse

by notslickchrome



Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notslickchrome/pseuds/notslickchrome
Summary: Brandon is new to Ronnie, Dave and Mark's school so they take him under their wings. The only problem is that Brandon thinks Ronnie's a little cute...and they start falling in love in the enclosure of Brandon's treehouse.
Relationships: Brandon Flowers/Ronnie Vannucci Jr.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

There was a boy at lunch that had these awfully big hazel eyes and messy brown hair. He looked like he was a sophomore, maybe a junior, so when a group of these dickheads sat at his table and started picking on him, Dave, Mark and I decided to take it upon ourselves to protect him. After all, we were just like him a few years ago. Scared and small. Until we decided there was strength in numbers and a group of scared and small kids is better than a scared and small kid alone.

"Hey, leave him the fuck alone!" Mark snapped when we approached the table. Yes, lately Dave and I had been hiding behind Mark. He had this growth spurt over the summer and was suddenly as tall as a tree. His voice became so deep and scary, I didn't recognize him the first day of school.

The dickheads were equally as scared and scurried away. The kid left at the table looked at us, fear in his huge eyes. We sat down, uninvited.

"How's it goin'?" Dave asked.

"Good," the kid replied softly.

"So, uh, you new here or something?" Dave continued.

"Yeah -- I moved here last week."

"Huh. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

We were all shocked. "Dude, you look fucking 12!" Dave gasped.

To make things worst for himself, he let out a laugh that sounded more like a gentle giggle than anything. "Yeah, I look pretty young for my age," he sighed. He kept his gaze down, still not making eye contact with us. "Actually...you're in my Calculus class." He gazed up at me and I had a heart attack. Making eye contact with eyes that big was proven to be lethal.

"I am?" I spat out.

He shifted his gaze away again. "And you're all in my art class," he sighed, "I don't blame you for not noticing me, I sit in the back and never talk anyway."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Brandon. What's yours?"

"I'm Ronnie," I gestured to Dave, "this is Dave," then to Mark, "and this is Mark."

"Nice to meet you all." He slowly looked up again, this time a soft smile on his lips. From that point on, I knew I was fucked.

Here's the thing, I figured I wasn't exactly into the female race sometime in middle school, from then I repressed any part of me that was attracted to guys -- when Brandon looked up at me with that soft smile on his pink lips -- it was like the bow broke and all this gayness was pouring out of me.

****

The day continued and eventually I ended up in Calculus. There he was, soft-smile Brandon sitting in the back of the class. Right as I laid my eyes on him I came up with a plan to sit by him. The seating chart had me on the opposite side of the room four rows up from him. All I had to do was talk too much in my assigned seat so the teacher moves me next to him.

Giddy with the thought of sitting near Brandon, I sat at my desk and waited for class to start. Then 30 minutes into the lesson I started talking to everyone around me as much as possible.

"Fuck off, Ronnie," the kid next to me scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I moved to the next person.

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up," the girl behind me hissed in response to my small talk.

"Ronnie, do you have something to say to the rest of the class?" The teacher finally snapped after I embarrassed myself to everyone around me.

"No?" I muttered, the only response I could come up with.

"Okay -- well, I want you to move to that seat next to Brandon and maybe there you can think of something useful to say."

I stood up, trying not to move too eagerly. Slowly, I took my book, pencil, notebook, and bag then slowly moved to the desk next to Brandon. I felt relieved as soon as I sat down, then I heard him whisper, "hey there!"

I looked over at him and was greeted with his soft smile again, a little wider this time. I couldn't help but smile back as I whispered back a small, "hey."

The lesson passed and we were then left to do our homework on our own. "Fuck, I hate Math," Brandon swore next to me, looking between his textbook and his notebook frustratingly.

"Me too," I sighed, "but I could help you if you need me to..."

He grew flustered, "I-I'm fine, I think I can figure it out."

I blushed and returned my eyes back to my own work, thinking that I had gone too far too fast. "Oh -- okay, I just thought I'd offe--"

"Thank you very much, though," he blurted, more flustered now that he had interrupted me.

My cheeks still burning from embarrassment, I peeked up from my paper just to look at him. The deep blush across his face showed that he was equally as embarrassed and made me feel a little better. He began to write furiously in either a way to prove to me that he really didn't need my help or in way that showed he really didn't need my help. I smiled to myself a little as his tongue slowly poked out as he wrote. Butterflies gently fluttered in my stomach as I observed him more. Every feature of his seemed so soft and fairy-like. It was bizarre to me that I'd never noticed earlier. I was glad to have noticed him no later.

****

"Okay, you have that art class next, right?" Brandon blurted at the end of class after 20 minutes of pure silence as we were packed up our stuff.

"Um, yeah," I croaked, a bit taken back by the sudden interaction.

"Can you help me get there?" He asked shyly. "I always get lost and come in late, it'd be nice if someone showed me to the room."

My heart soared despite the rest of my body's protest. "Of course -- uh -- sure, I'll help you," I managed.

His face lit up, "thank you! Gosh, it's nice to finally know someone here."

I was a dead man, he was so un-humanly cute, I started to question if I wasn't really gay and he was just on a god-like level, so everyone felt like I did. The bell rang and he followed me out the door. I noticed he was significantly shorter than me as we walked side-by-side to the art class. "Man, you really look like an underclassman," I chuckled, trying to make some kind of conversation.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "some girl in English yelled at me because she thought I was in the wrong class -- she thought I was a freshman!"

I looked at him and started laughing because even his angry expression was a little cute. The expression disappeared as he observed me laughing and chuckled slightly in return. "You're lucky you actually look like a senior -- all tall and muscly," he huffed.

"Hey, looking young's gonna come in handy in the future, when I'm a saggy-wrinkly 80-year-old, you'll look like a glowing 65-year-old," I pointed out.

That managed to make him smile another soft smile. From then on, his smile to me was an award.


	2. Chapter 2

We made it to the art room where Dave and Mark had already settled at our chosen table. "Hey! There's an empty fourth seat at your friends' table, can I sit with you guys?" He asked, more excited than anyone would be to sit by us.

"Of course!" I grinned, matching his excitement. We walked over to the table and took our seats.

"So we have a new addition, huh?" Dave smirked. "Our little 12-year-old."

Brandon blushed. "I don't look twelve," he mumbled, pouting a little.

Dave laughed, "Aw, kid, I'm just pulling your leg."

Brandon lightened up a bit. "Sorry! I've just gotten so much shit about it lately."

"You look like you're gonna get carded for alcohol until you're 60," Dave snickered.

"Oh God," Brandon grunted.

The bell rang for class to start and everyone stammered over to get their art projects. Everyone came back with a semi-started project while Brandon came back with a blank piece of paper. "What's up with that?" Dave asked, gesturing at the paper.

Brandon shrugged, "I dunno yet, I can't think of anything."

"Paint Ron's face," Dave joked.

Brandon snickered, crinkling his nose a bit, "No, no, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Dave challenged.

Brandon looked up and me, "too pretty of a face."

My body betrayed me and I felt my face burn. "Aw, he's blushing!" Dave mocked.

Brandon giggled some more, "I think I'll go with something more abstract."

"Be my guest, I'm painting a dick in watercolor -- don't tell Mr.Wicks, I'll get a detention again," Dave chuckled.

We directed our attention to our art teacher, Mr.Wicks. The student body as a whole decided he was the best teacher simply because he didn't do much. Once in awhile, he'd do some kind of lesson, but for the majority of the class, he sat at his desk reading art magazines.

"Can he help?" Brandon asked innocently.

"Um, he can but he wouldn't want to," Mark replied.

"We'll help you," Dave declared. "Ronnie's the best out of all of us, so he'll help."

Brandon turned his attention to me again. "So -- what do you think I should make?"

"I don't know...what comes to mind, Brandon?" I tried to calmly ask as if I knew what I was doing.

"You," he whispered.

My body went into full panic mode, I was screaming on the inside. He blushed and in a flustered panic corrected himself by saying, "you guys! My new friends -- yeah, that's what comes to mind."

"Well, then, uh -- paint something related to that," I coughed, unable to function normally.

"Okay, yeah, sounds good," he croaked back, getting up to get the supplies he needed.

As soon as he left, Dave leaned across the table and grumbled, "dude, what the fuck, he's totally into you."

"What? No!" I blushed.

"Are you shitting me? There is no straight explanation to him gently whispering that you're on his mind."

I immediately discontinued our conversation when I heard Brandon coming back to our table. He threw down a pallet of acrylic paint and a couple of paint brushes. "So, what are you gonna paint?" I asked.

"You'll see," he responded, dipping a brush in paint and doing that cute thing where he stuck his tongue out as he worked.

I couldn't help but smile fondly at him. I'd only just met the boy and I already felt the need to keep him safe and happy. When I finally took my eyes off him I turned to Dave who was squinting at me. "Ronnie, can you help me get some more watercolor from the storage room?" He asked.

"No," I responded.

He gave me a look that said, "come with me or I'll bust open your skull," so I stood up and followed him to the storage room in the back of the class. There we were alone. "Dude, I know what's going on," he sighed, pretending to look through tubes of watercolor.

"Nothing's going on," I protested uneasily.

"Don't lie to me, especially after I saw you stare at Brandon for five minutes," Dave scoffed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the shit, Ron. You've already told me you like boys...it's okay to tell me when you like boys."

I told Dave and Mark how I felt in 9th grade. We were new friends and I feared how they would react, but I figured their reaction would show how strong our friendship would be. When they reacted neutrally -- almost positively, I knew they were good friends to have. However, since then I tried to play it off like it all went away. As I was standing next to Dave in that storage room, I figured he never bought it.

He sighed, "it's okay, you know? I don't want to sound like Dr.Fucking Phil or something, but it's okay."

I gulped, "I don't know, Dave, I'm scared."

"You can admit it to me. It's okay."

"I like Brandon."

"Yeah?"

"I really like him, I think he's cute."

Dave picked up a couple of tubes of paint and faced me. He clasped a hand on my shoulder. "Godspeed, dude." He stepped around me and left me in the storage room alone.

I took a deep breath before taking some random paint and returning back to the table.

****

"So last class of the day next, what do you guys have?" Brandon asked us as the class came to an end.

"Physics," Mark sighed.

"Calc," Dave gagged.

"I have band," I chuckled.

"Really? I have choir," Brandon said. "That's -- like, right next door, right?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Wow -- you guys have a lot of classes around each other," Dave muttered, side-eyeing us.

The bell rang before we could respond. "Do you wanna walk together?" Brandon mumbled shyly.

"Sure," I shrugged, pretending like my soul wasn't begging for it. We began walking through the halls. "You know, I wish I'd talked to you sooner -- doesn't hurt to have a friend around."

"Am I your friend then?" He asked shyly.

I smiled at him, "if you want."

He smiled back, "gosh, I thought I was gonna graduate without making a single friend."

I'm not gonna lie -- I wanted to hug him in the middle of that crowded hallway -- maybe even kiss him. "So, you sing, hug?" I said instead.

He shrugged, "I'm not very good."

"I'm sure you are -- sing for me."

"No way, not now!"

"But you'll sing for me?"

"Maybe someday."

****

It was hard for me to focus on music knowing that next door an angelic boy was probably singing angelic tunes. Somehow I made it to the end of the day, where I found Brandon standing outside of the band room. "Huh, I never had someone wait for me at the end of the day," I chuckled.

"Who said I was waiting for you?" He tried saying seriously but failed by giggling afterward. "We better get going -- I don't want to miss my bus."

"You still ride a bus?" I laughed.

He blushed, "Yeah -- my parents don't exactly trust me to drive -- it's not like we can afford a car for me anyway."

"Well no worries, the good thing about having friends is having a ride."

"You'd really drive me home?"

"Depends, where do you live?"

He gave me vague directions to his house and I figured it wouldn't be too much of a trouble to drive a cute boy home and have a cute boy in my car. He followed me to the parking lot where we got in my kind of shitty car.

"Wow, no one drove me home from my old school either," he grinned, "this is a new experience -- I feel cool."

I snorted, "nerd." Internally, however, I was intrigued by how much wonder Brandon contained. I'd never met someone who radiated an aura full of nice like he did.

I made it out of the school's parking lot and then headed towards Brandon's house. I glanced at him periodically to see the satisfied grin on his lips. Just to bring out the amazement in him again, I rolled down the windows and put on some music.

"Holy shit!" He yelled over the wind, his hair blowing into his eyes. "Now I feel like a real teenager!"

I laughed and continued to try not to crash as I also tried to observe him. He occasionally giggled as the wind hit his face. He kept doing so until I rolled up the windows and turned down the music as we drove down his street.

"Right there!" He said, pointing at a normal two story house with normal tan siding. "That's the one." I parked on the sidewalk in front of it. "Do you want to hang out for a little bit?" He asked after I put the car in park. "I have a treehouse -- so it doesn't matter if any of my family's home."

Was I going to turn down an offer to hang out at a cute boy's house? Absolutely not.


	3. Chapter 3

The treehouse was rather big. At least big enough to fit some of Brandon nick-knacks and a mattress in it. "Yeah, I'm gonna put some more stuff in it soon -- but right now, this is it," he sighed as he watched me look around.

"This is sick -- the old owners just -- left it here?" I said.

"Yup -- I mean it's not like they could take it with them."

"Touché -- sucks for them -- you're lucky."

"I wish they left whatever was in here too."

I faced him, "we can definitely go out and buy some things right now if you want."

"What? I don't have any money."

"I have a bit -- at least enough for some lights -- maybe a bedspread."

He lit up like the lights I was about to spend the money I didn't really have on. Who needs to eat anyway? "Let's go!" He exclaimed and quickly opened the exit hatch. I watched as he disappeared, crawling down the ladder. I took a deep breath, wondering what I had got myself into and followed him.

We got in my car and I drove to the nearest store. "Do you think they sell Christmas lights in the middle of the year?" Brandon giggled, walking backward into the store to talk to me.

I shook my head at him with a smirk, "Oh Brandon -- I hope so."

It took us a whole hour to find the lights we needed. I didn't mind because it meant more time spent with Brandon. "Oh man, there's so many -- I don't know what to pick!"

"I like the multicolored lights," I told him, pointing at the box.

"Are you sure? I kind of like the plain ones."

"It's your treehouse, pick whatever you want."

"But you're gonna be over a lot, so I want you to like what I'm picking." He looked at me and smirked devilishly, making my heart do every strange thing it could. "I'm gonna pick the multicolored one," he decided and pulled the box off the shelf.

"Okay -- I think we can get a bedspread too," I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to drain you of your money."

"Yeah -- I can cut myself off from midnight fast food trips."

He looked away from me, hiding his soft smile from me, "I wanna go on a midnight fast food trip with you."

I groaned, tilting back my head in distress, "fast food or bed sheets?"

"Bed sheets -- I can get money to pay for your trips."

We made our way to the bedding aisle and looked at all the bedsheets in the size of Brandon's full mattress. "I like these blue ones," he said, placing his hand on top of a container of plain blue bed sheets.

"You really like plain colors, don't you? I like them too, let's get them."

He took them from the shelf and tucked it under his arm. "I can carry those," I offered.

"No, no, you're paying for them -- this is the least I can do."

"Do you have blankets?"

"Yeah, I can get some from my bed in my house."

"Great, let's pay then."

****

Half my money was wiped out when I left that store, but I'd never been happier. Brandon was grinning all the way to the car and it took so much of me not to just kiss him there. I drove back to his place and made our way to the treehouse. We somehow managed to make it up the ladder with our items.

"How are these lights suppose to work?" I asked, opening the box of lights.

"The owners left a power generator." He gestured to the huge cube-shaped contraption I didn't even notice by the hatch. I moved it closer to us as Brandon hung the lights from hooks that had been left from the previous owners. I figured they had the same kind of lights. "I'm excited!" Brandon squeaked, finishing up hanging the lights. I brought the generator to the plug and plugged it in.

"Alright, here we go," I breathed, crossing my fingers. I flicked on the generator and the treehouse lit up.

Brandon gasped, "it's so pretty!"

"Yeah!" I marveled, looking around at the lights.

We stared at the lights for awhile, taking in how much the lighting in the room improved, until Brandon said, "now for the bedspread?"

"Okay."

I grabbed the bedspread and unzipped the container it was in. I pulled the set out and Brandon helped me unravel it. We managed to put on the spread and sheets but had nothing for the pillowcases. "I expect you to have blankets and pillows for me next time I'm here," I sighed, flopping onto the mattress.

He laid down with me. "Oh man, in bed with a boy -- I'd never thought. We can't even get caught, my parents would never come up here."

I glanced at him, "what do you mean by that?"

He blushed, "o-oh, that sounded really suggestive."

We both turned to lay on our sides and just stared at each other for a moment. "Brandon..." I slowly murmured. "Do you -- like boys?"

He bit his lip and grew flustered, "w-what d-do you mean?"

"...Do you want to, uh -- kiss boys?"

His entire face turned a bright red. He looked on the verge of crying. "Oh, Ronnie, you're gonna be so disgusted by me -- we just met today and we're just becoming friends, I don't want to scare you away."

"I like boys."

He stopped, his jaw slowly dropping. "You do?"

I nodded. "I really do -- I want to kiss them, I want to date them, I think they're really great." The amount of wonder in his eyes from my statement made my heart melt.

"This means we can like each other...do you like me?"

"I don't know, I just met you -- but I think I really have the potential to like you a lot."

Brandon giggled and buried his face in the mattress giddily. "I think you're really attractive, Ronnie -- when I saw you walking over to me at lunch -- I was so nervous, you were just so -- sorry -- you were just so hot."

His compliment made my cheeks burn. "Oh Brandon, you're absolutely adorable -- and, um, quite handsome," I responded, refraining from calling him fucking adorable, I didn't want to smash his masculinity into the wall. He seemed absolutely thrilled with what I was saying. Basically squealing like a 14-year-girl.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I whispered nervously.

Brandon nodded back slowly. An anxious and excited smile twitching on his face. "I've -- I've only ever dreamed of--" he let out a short and embarrassed laugh, "--kissing a boy."

"Come closer to me," I murmured, my heart beating fast. He obliged, grabbing me by the arm and wiggling close to me. I moved the arm he was grabbing and draped it over his side. I inhaled sharply as he rested his hand on my face.

"Is this okay?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah."

We laid still like that for a moment, nervously looking at each other. He was first to close his eyes and start leaning towards me, so I followed -- until our lips met. The kiss was longer than I expected. His lips were mind-blowingly soft against mine, it made the experience somehow better.

When we pulled back, his nose brushed against mine, which was enough affection to drive me to the brink of insanity. Silence stood between us as we stared at each other again, just absorbing the moment. Brandon broke the silence by giggling uncontrollably. "Wow," he chuckled, "that was something."

We both turned on our backs. "You're telling me, feel my heart!" I laughed, grabbing his hand and placing it over my chest.

"Oh my gosh!" He gasped. "Feel mine!" He grabbed my hand as well and flopped it onto his chest. Feeling his heart against my fingertips made him more real -- I really kissed the boy lying next to me -- in his treehouse.

"This is crazy," I sighed, my hand still resting on Brandon's chest. "I just met you -- this fucking morning!"

He pushed himself up and looked down at me, for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me again until he started laughing again. "Ronnie, not to sound like a stupid teenager but, you're so hot, I don't even care that you're kind of a stranger. You could be an axe murderer and I'd still call that kiss wonderful."

I let out a laugh as well, shaking my head at him. "Oh, Brandon -- you are a stupid teenager." I reached up and gently placed my hand on the back of his head, I then pulled him down to my chest. He adjusted himself so he was comfortable, clinging onto me.

"Oh no," he suddenly quietly whispered.

I panicked a little, looking down at him, "oh no what?"

I saw that he was struggling to stay awake. "I'm sleepy -- and I think I wanna fall in love with you."

I was gone. Every little thing that Dave and Mark and anyone told me about how temporary high school relationships were and how love at our age was nothing -- left me. It got up, packed its bags and left me. I wanted to be stupidly in love with the boy sleeping on my chest less than 12 hours after I met him.


	4. Chapter 4

When I left Brandon's treehouse it was dark out. I was replaying the events that happened in my head over and over again as I drove home. All the lights were out at my house when I arrived -- I assumed it was because my parents had gone to work.

I made it through the front door before bursting out into the most foolish grin I could ever muster and giggling uncontrollably. It was almost as if I could still feel his lips against mine.

I ran to the living room and made a horrid sound out of pure giddiness as I collapsed onto a couch. A grabbed a pillow and put it over my face as if I was going to suffocate the butterflies out of me. "Fuck -- fuck -- FUCKING FUCK," I yelled, not knowing what else to say to relieve what I was feeling.

All of what was happening was so good, yet I was so scared. I figured if I could hold off on feeling anything for guys until college, I'd be safe from any traumatic homophobia that could occur. What did I like more? Brandon or my safety?

Brandon.

Fuck! I'd risk all the safety that came with my false straightness if I could kiss Brandon like I did every day -- shit, I'd be happy with every week!

I closed my eyes and hugged the pillow against my chest. That stupid fucking treehouse is where I'd want to be.

****

I wasn't sure how to treat Brandon around Dave and Mark. I'm sure they could tell what had happened the day before, but for my own good, I'd prefer not to know that they knew.

Dave and Mark talked up a storm during lunch, making the silence between Brandon and me unnoticeable. My true fear was that Brandon thought I was suddenly uninterested in him -- truthfully, I wanted to kiss him even though his breath probably tasted like the garbage school lunch.

When calculus came around, it was clear that I had freaked Brandon out. He stared at me as if he was afraid.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

"D-did I do something wrong?" He whispered.

"No -- Christ, no."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I just don't want the guys to know, okay?"

"I thought you were out to them?"

"I am! It's just -- we just met -- I don't want them to think I'm just hoing around or something."

"We'll tell them soon, right?"

"Yes -- we'll tell them..."

Then the bell rang and I had to pretend I was interested in numbers.

****

Art was eerily silent. All four us didn't say a word for the most part of the class. Dave was slowly moving his paintbrush against what was going to be his glorious watercolor dick. As my attention drifted away from that detail, he slammed his brush down. "Fuck, okay, I'm just gonna say what everyone's too pussy to say!" He snapped. "I know you and Brandon are fucking!"

My eyes widened at him. "We—I—"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong! You both walked into the room with that look--something obviously changed!" He growled.

"We didn't fuck!" I spat. "But yeah...yeah we're something."

Dave picked up his bush and put it back to the paper, "I can't believe you can get a boyfriend and I can't even get a girl to look at me."

Brandon giggled a little, "ah, come on Dave, your time will come."

"YoUr dAy wiLL cOme," Dave mocked.

****

The school day went on and soon it was over. Brandon was waiting for me outside of the band room once again. He looked at me with a hopeful smile and I felt myself float to him. "Need a ride?" I asked in a half sly, half absolute moron voice. He nodded his head and we left.

We made our way through the parking lot and got into my car. The entire interaction was silent, not a single word was spoken before Brandon leaned over the center console and attempted to kiss me. In a panic, I jerked away.

"Sorry!" He immediately exclaimed, but I could still see he was hurt by my rejection.

"No, no, I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized. "I just--I don't want someone to see..."

A sad look washed over him. "You still want to kiss me, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

He smiled a bit, however, still not looking any less disappointed. As I started the car I wanted to tell him that I would love to kiss him anywhere, anytime--I was just scared. Instead, I just turned on the music and pulled out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

I lounged on the bed in Brandon's treehouse as he sat cross-legged at the foot of it, doing homework. "You're cute," I decided to say as an introduction to bugging him.

He grinned shyly to himself, "stop."

"Then stop being so good-looking," I chuckled, knocking my foot into his thigh. I stared at him for a bit before saying, "I thought you wanted to kiss?"

He glanced up at me, resting his chin lazily in his hand, a grin still on his lips, "yeah..."

"Then why aren't you kissing me?"

He rolled his eyes, "gosh, Vannucci, why are you so obsessed?"

"Alright, Mr. 'let's kiss in the parking lot'."

He laughed and after looking at me for a bit, set his notebook down, and crawled over me. He lowered himself down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I raised my hand up to his back and let my fingers dance on the fabric of his shirt as I focused on the series of soft kisses we were exchanging. He moved down more and rolled over to his side and I too twisted onto my side. I put my hand on his back and pulled myself closer to him.

When we pulled away, to you know, breath, Brandon rested his forehead against mine, panting heavily. "I...uh...I like this," he chuckled. "I like this more than the homework I was doing,"

"Well, I sure fuckin' hope so!" I laughed.

He laughed along with me, our heads pulling back from each other. "Your laugh is so cute," I murmured when we had calmed down.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "really? It sounds like I'm having an asthma attack."

I rolled onto my back, laughing once again. "Truly, the cutest asthma attack I have ever witnessed."

****

"Why do you have to leave?" Brandon groaned after we both climbed down from the tree.

"So my parents don't kill me," I stated, "I want to have more time on this earth with you, you know?"

He pulled me behind the tree so it shielded us from his house, then kissed me. I grinned at him after, feeling a type of happiness I didn't know existed. "Okay, go home...soft lips," he sighed.

I shook my head at him and laughed, "bye."

As I walked across his lawn, I turned my head back purely to catch a couple of last glimpses of him. As I climbed into my car, I decided I needed to remind myself to take a picture of him, so I didn't have to break my neck like that.

The drive home felt like it took place on a different plane of existence. I couldn't believe I was able to feel that happy. I knew I was going to see him tomorrow, but the space in time between now and tomorrow was too much.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I kept thinking about whether or not I would ever sleep next to him. When I closed my eyes I could see us under the lights of the treehouse, close to each other on that mattress.

I wanted to know so much about that boy. I mean, surely I should know about someone who made me feel that way. I've never had the urge to drive to a treehouse in the middle of the night. I fell asleep thinking about that treehouse...and Brandon.

****

At school, I truly paid the price for getting a solid three hours of sleep. Everyone picked up on it, as by lunch I was practically falling asleep into my sandwich.

Sitting suspiciously close to me, Brandon addressed it with a giggle and a, "you're so sleepy!"

"Yeah, Ronnie, that's what happens when you stay up all night jerking off," Dave followed up.

I sighed, "I wasn't jerking off," I bobbed my head so it was almost resting on Brandon's shoulder, "I was thinking of you all night."

Dave coughed and gagged, "that's a little," he whispered, "gay."

Brandon and I ignored him. Brandon looked down at me and smirked, "I could kiss you right now."

"I dare you."

Dave and Mark coughed aggressively, making us snap out of it. "Look, my dudes, you guys know you can't do that, right?" Mark panicked under his breath.

"We know," I murmured.

"It's dangerous, there's a lot of assholes in this school," he continued.

"We know!"

Mark put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying, be careful."

****

It was that point in the semester when the teacher stopped caring about the class, and kids worked in groups. This was the case in Brandon and I's calculus class. We sat with our desks pushed up against each other.

"This is stupid," Brandon grumbled at his work.

"It's not that hard," I snickered.

"Good for you, brainiac, this isn't even English to me."

"Well...you do suck at English, too."

He kicked me under the desks, "fuck you and help me."

****

Somehow Brandon and I were left alone at the table as Dave was busy blowdrying his watercolor dick and Mark was doing the same with his actual artwork.

"You're aware that it's Friday today, right?" Brandon brought up suddenly and a bit shyly.

"Yeah...why?" I questioned, looking up from my paper.

He paused and shifted his eyes for a moment. "We should have a sleepover," he suggested.

"I don't know..." I said hesitantly.

"Ronnie, we should! My parents would totally let us stay in the treehouse the entire time, would not bother us at all."

I wanted to-- God, did I want to. So, I caved in and agreed. "Alright," I sighed.

Brandon's eyes lit up, "yes! We're gonna have such a good time!"


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon following the art class, I dropped Brandon off at his house before going back home and packing a duffel bag. I repressed the part of me that wanted it to be the last time I left my house.

When I got back to Brandon's house, I climbed up to his treehouse and found him laying on the bed, swearing under his breath as he scribbled in a notebook next to a textbook. "Hope this sleepover doesn't involve me helping you with your calculus homework," I chucked.

He jolted up in the bed and shot a glance over to me. "Ronnie!" He shrieked. "You scared me!"

I laughed a went over to him. He pushed his work off the bed as I crawled next to him. "So, what's your plan, Flowers?" I asked.

I watched him as he thought for a minute, tapping his chin. "I didn't think we'd make it this far," he giggled. The quiet thinking continued and I grew tired of it, I rolled over and pulled Brandon in my arms. "This is what I wanted to do, honestly," he sighed happily.

"What else?" I teased.

He grinned and kissed me. "That?"

We slowly turned onto our sides so we could kiss more comfortably. This was becoming routine, and truthfully I didn't mind one bit.

Quite a bit of time passed before we stopped. There was this strange tension when we did.

"What else did you want to do?" I decided to pursue.

That brought out this rare flirty look from Brandon. "We'll save that for tonight." He pulled away from me and stood from the bed, "I've got a small TV in my room--I think I can bring it up here."

I stated up at him, a subconscious grin upon my lips. "I suppose."

He disappeared out of the treehouse door and I was alone thinking thoughts that would make my hard-on go away.

When Brandon came back, he entered by pushing a TV in a pillowcase up the treehouse hatch. "Asshole!" He groaned as he crawled up behind it. "Didn't even help me!"

"I assumed my big and tough boyfriend could handle it!" I exclaimed, laughing. "I'm sorry!"

I got up and carried the TV so it both could reach the generator and was in our view from the bed. Brandon also had a pillowcase full of VCR tapes. "Sorry, our only choices are Disney movies," he said, pulling them out.

"Ooh! What's your favorite?" I asked.

"I like Beauty and The Beast," he replied.

"Let's watch that then."

"Wait, what's yours?"

"Uhh...Cinderella."

"What? Are you fucking with me?"

"No!"

"You don't seem like the Cinderella type of person!"

"I don't know, I just like the colors!"

Brandon grinned at me, "you're so cute."

I shook my head at him and plugged in the TV. Brandon pushed in Beauty and the Beast into the VCR player built into the TV, and from then we watched Disney movies until the sunset, only making out through a quarter of them.

By the end of Sleeping Beauty, when I looked down at Brandon, he was barely looking at the screen, laying against me so he had at least 12 chins. "What's goin' on, baby?" I murmured, kissing his head.

He adjusted himself so he didn't look like a human puddle, "I'm bored."

"Kissing through movies just isn't enough for you, huh?"

"I wanna go on a walk."

The suggestion was so strange and out of the blue, I had to pause for a moment. "Sure, if your parents are fine with us disappearing in the middle of the night."

Brandon snorted, "my parents don't care about anything I do, I'm 18, I have five older siblings—they just don't care."

"Wait, wait, wait, you have five older siblings?"

"Yeah—they've all moved out, don't really see them very often."

"Huh, that's interesting."

"Alright, enough about that, let's go on the walk!"

****

"So, Ron," Brandon said, now a block away from his house, "do you have any siblings."

"Yeah, an older brother," I replied.

"Oh yeah, me too...and, uh, four sisters."

"Well, that explains why you're such a pop tart."

"Did you really just call me a pop tart? What does that even mean?"

"You're sweet and gooey."

Brandon rolled his eyes and walked in front of me, "hurry up, I wanna show you something before the sun sets completely."

I sped up and walked alongside him. This continued until we hit the end of the road which faded into grass. I looked around and saw the area was lined with pine trees. Brandon continued forward and I followed him, "are you trying to murder me?" I joked.

He laughed lightly, "no." We continued to walk through the field and soon behind the trees. The other side of the trees revealed what seemed to be a creek. The opposite side of the creek was also lined with trees, making the entire area enclosed. Brandon sat down and I had no choice but to join him. "This is my favorite spot to go so far, I found it a few days ago," he told me, "the sound of the water is so peaceful."

We sat and listened for a moment. It was nice to see Brandon enjoying himself so much. "We seem so alone," I whispered.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he smirked.

I didn't necessarily have a flirty motive, but if Brandon took it that way, I wasn't going to complain. Without more warning, he grabbed me by the shirt collar and kissed me with more force than he would in the treehouse. At that point, I knew he felt more alone with me than ever. I cupped his face in my hands and just held him like that as we continued kissing. Soon, I felt his hand grab my inner thigh, that hand eventually crept further up, then landed on my crotch. I didn't feel anything but a warmth but the lack of feeling didn't stop me from gasping. I didn't stop him even in the slightest, in my mind he could do whatever he wanted and I wouldn't stop him. He didn't make any more moves other than rub his hand shakily up and down my crotch. Once again, I didn't feel much, but I was hyperfocused on the movement. I kissed him mindlessly, just staying fixed on Brandon's hand.

I was so fixed on Brandon's hand -- I didn't even see the flashlight cutting up the trees behind us.

The "holy shit" of the stranger was the thing to finally break us apart. I was already up and sprinting out the trees when I heard the "Brandon?!" I felt bad for leaving Brandon behind, but my instincts told me I needed to get as far away from there as possible. The tears started to fall halfway to Brandon's house.

"Ronnie!" I heard Brandon screaming behind me, which brought me both relief but at the same time fear. "Ronnie, stop, he didn't follow us!" 

I stopped to take a hold of my breath. I bent over, hands on my knees and started sobbing. I was fully gone when Brandon caught up to me. "Ronnie -- Ronnie, babe, it's okay," Brandon panted, attempting to stand me up. 

"Oh God, Brandon," I cried out, "oh God." 

He pulled me into a hug, but I immediately shimmied out-- I couldn't be touched, I felt like I could never be touched again. "Come on, let's go home," Brandon spoke softly, hurt in his voice.

He had to practically drag me back to his house. I didn't return to a coherent state until we were in his treehouse. "I can't stay here, Brandon," I whispered, sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you're okay."

"I just can't, Brandon, I'm sorry."

"Ronnie--"

I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Ronnie, can we please talk about this? He didn't see you, he only saw me--"

"He saw us! He saw us, Brandon!"

"He doesn't know who you are!"

"Who was it?"

Brandon paused, "I don't know."

"Does he go to school with us?"

Brandon didn't answer.

"Does he?!"

"Yes."

I started towards the door, "oh God," I began crying again. Brandon continued to beg me to stay, but I was too far gone at that point. As I got in my car, all my thoughts said, "you can never go back to that treehouse again, you can never go back to him again." It broke my heart, but it was true -- if I wanted to keep this secret, it had to be true.


	7. Chapter 7

I told Dave and Mark that something happened between Brandon and me the morning after at school. I didn't tell them exactly what happened, and they didn't pressure me to, they only saw how much it hurt me. "Geez, Ronnie -- I'm sorry, you guys seemed so good for each other," Dave comforted.

"If I talk about it, I'll cry," I stated simply.

Dave and Mark exchanged concerned glances and then walked me to my first class.

In that class, I heard Brandon's name more than I had the entire year. "God, that's fucking nasty!", "I always knew he was a queer.", "What a fucking faggot, I swear to God, if ever comes for me..."

I was both sad and angry, every part of me wanted to stick up for him, but then it hit me that they were all still looking for whoever was with him that night. So, like a coward, I kept my mouth shut.

My classmates made the day harder and harder, none of them shutting their mouths about what happened. The peak of the difficulty happened to be lunch, there I had to participate in the school shittiness. I forced Dave and Mark to pick another table so that Brandon wouldn't sit with us. Neither of them were particularly eager to, in fact, they were fairly angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you," Dave hissed.

"You heard about what happened didn't you?" I whispered.

"Of course I did, everyone in the damn school has, and he needs us. Everyone is against him."

"Why don't you sit by him then!"

"I didn't fuck him by a creek!"

"That's not what happened!"

"What happened?"

"If I tell you will you sit the fuck down?!"

We picked a table and sat. I took in a shaky breath, "we went to this creek near his house...and we kissed...we didn't notice the guy coming through the tree behind us...that's it." I left out the hand part -- I figured they didn't need to know that.

They accepted what I told them, it wasn't like there was anything to add, and from then on we conversed like normal. It wasn't until halfway through lunch when I spotted Brandon. He sat alone at a table, not eating, just staring down at the table. I prayed that no one would do anything to him, but as if the universe wanted to rub in how much of coward I was, right as I was watching, two guys walked past his table and mimicked obscene acts. I quickly looked away before I could see his reaction. If I had seen that, nothing would stop me from going to him -- and that wasn't what I needed.

****

Brandon still spoke to me in Calculus though I didn't deserve it even in the slightest. "Please talk to me, Ronnie," he whimpered hopelessly. "I know you don't want to be seen with me -- I know no one does, but I need you."

I need you.

I had to say something, I couldn't completely destroy him. "Talk to me after school."

God, I'm such a fucking piece of shit.

Through my peripheral vision, I could see the relief Brandon felt by me just talking to him. I let out a sigh, trying to relieve the pain in my chest knowing what I had to do. I had to let him know I had to leave him. No matter how much I didn't want to, I had to...I had to.

****

I avoided Brandon at all costs the rest of the day. Even in art class, where I spent my time painting in the back room, trying my best not to think about the conversations we had with Dave and Mark ending. When I finished band, I spotted Brandon waiting where he usually did. I didn't acknowledge him and tried to gesture him to follow me as subtly as possible. He followed me at a distance, which I appreciated more than I could ever tell him at the moment.

We quickly got in my car, and I didn't waste any time speeding out of the lot so no one could see us. "Thank you, Ronnie," Brandon finally said, when we were on the road.

I didn't say anything back, not even "you're welcome". I truly was the biggest asshat in the world.

"Today's been rough," Brandon continued talking, which made the guilt settling in my chest bubble more. 

"I know," I manage to whisper brokenly.

"I don't mind, it would hurt me more to see you humiliated."

My heart completely shattered, I let out an awful cry, "please don't, Brandon."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -- I have to do this."

"Do what?"

"We can't be like this anymore -- I can't date you, I can't be your boyfriend, I can't be seen with you, I just can't.

"Oh."

I turned into the nearest parking lot because if I went any further, I'd crash the car.

"I'm so sorry, Brandon," I quivered.

"I get it, I saw it coming, actually," Brandon mumbled. "When you left the treehouse the other day, I just knew..."

"Just know that I've never felt like this before, but...you deserve someone better, someone who's strong enough to take this."

"Save it, Ronnie, it doesn't matter."

"I mean it! You deserve the world, I know this just from the little time we had -- this is all on me."

"You're not the one who's going to be fucking harrassed every day after this!"

The anger in his voice sounded so foreign to me. The complete opposite of what I heard from him all the time until that moment -- and I deserved it. "I can't say how sorry I am. I can't afford anyone finding out--"

"I already said I get it -- the biggest favor you can do right now is driving me home, after that, you never have to see me again -- just like everyone else in that fucking school wants."

I knew there was nothing else I could say to him. It was already done and over with -- I had lost him.


	8. Chapter 8

The "break-up" was even more hurtful than I expected it to be. As much as we tried to avoid each other, we'd still be in the same room. I moved back to where I was sitting at the beginning of the year in Calculus -- that alone killed me. The weight of it all would dawn on me specifically in that class.

The art class was almost just as difficult, the only thing that made it any less was Dave and Mark, who somehow kept both Brandon and me occupied. I wasn't bothered that Dave and Mark were still friends with Brandon, in fact, I was happy. He needed friends, the most part of the bullying had died down -- but I still wanted him completely safe, just as I did the first time I met him.

This sadness only started to drown out when the work for band started to intensify. At that point, during the day I didn't have time to think about Brandon -- but there wasn't band at night. When night fell I still could see that treehouse. I could still see the Christmas lights and how they looked from the mattress we laid in together. I could still feel the warmth from his arms and his lips. Somehow, while all that would still haunt me, I claimed I was getting over him. This was mostly because I knew he was getting over me.

I was so caught up in distracting myself during the day, I barely noticed how Brandon's social life was evolving. He had an entirely new friend group, they were all weird alternative kids, but they were there, laughing along with Brandon. I was happy for him, but everything haunting me crashed down on me each time I saw him happier without me.

One day, I saw a boy just as gentle as Brandon sit next to him and his friends during lunch. He was a junior, I knew this because of the insane amount of band kids he was friends with. His name was Jordan, he was a theater kid, and...he was happily out and proud as gay. 

I told myself that this amount of social attention Brandon was getting had nothing to do with the fact that Brandon was outed. This all collapsed on me when I saw Brandon smile at Jordan the way he did at me and then Jordan's hand squeezing his arm.

After that, everything became Jordan in Brandon's treehouse. Every night, I pictured him kissing Brandon on our mattress, under the lights that I bought. It became harder and harder to tell myself that I was better off not dating Brandon. Even if I realized I wasn't, Jordan being with him meant it was too late.

Only days after I saw the interaction between Brandon and Jordan, they were the talk of the school. Luckily for me, everyone thought Jordan was the one at the creek and unluckily for me, everyone thought Jordan was the one at the creek...and he was dating Brandon. They were the gay couple of the school, and while some people spoke poorly about it, the trash talking wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be if Brandon and I were outed. That should have brought me some relief but instead, it teared me up inside. Whether I wanted it or not, I kept thinking, that could have been me.

"So...have you heard the news?" Dave cautiously approached me during lunch, as if I didn't have enough of it all.

"Jordan and...Brandon?" I mumbled, the difficulty with saying Brandon's name must have given away how I still wasn't over him.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie," Mark said.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm happy for them, really, Brandon deserves it," I quickly shot back.

Dave and Mark exchanged a glance, as they always did -- it's as if to say, "he's really a mess, isn't he?" without actually saying it.

We all sat in silence as they looked at me, staring down at the table, processing emotions I avoided processing in the name of "getting over" Brandon. Night time emotions. Jordan was going to lay where I did, he was going to kiss Brandon like I did, and I couldn't do anything about it because it was my fault. I wanted this, didn't I? I told him I couldn't be with him, didn't I? I ran away from him at the creek, didn't I? I ran from the treehouse, didn't I?

"I fucked up, didn't I?" I croaked.

"Ronnie..." Dave sighed as I covered my face with my hands so they didn't see any tears falling.

"Maybe it was just meant to be -- you just weren't ready to be together," Mark attempted to console, "one day you'll find someone you're ready to be with."

I already knew that, but no matter how much I told myself that I couldn't be with Brandon because outing myself would outweigh the pros of being with him, the jealousy and sadness kept crashing upon me like a wave. "I just can't stop thinking--what if nothing would happen if everyone knew about us?" I mumbled.

"To be fair -- we know that's not true. You saw how everyone reacted to the creek thing," Dave said.

"They don't care about Jordan," I argued.

"The people who do care, though -- they're scary. Your choice was valid -- you shouldn't feel guilty about it."

I rested my forehead in my hands and let out a heavy sigh, "I can't believe this is what my life is, I didn't even know I could like a guy a few months ago, now I'm heartbroken over one."


	9. Chapter 9

During the month Brandon and Jordan publically dated, I saw what Dave was talking about. The majority of the student body didn't seem to care, but the few who did were evil. They were evil to the point where I was scared for Brandon and Jordan. I felt just as evil using it to justify why I couldn't have Brandon and that he was better off.

Even after a month, I still felt awful--broken. Jordan seemed to be helping Brandon with the hurt he felt-- if any. It came to a point where he stopped caring about me in any capacity, he treated me like an ordinary classmate. Occasionally, he came into the band room with Jordan to talk to Jordan's friends when I was there, and I was forced to deal with the intense pain that came with seeing them together. I wanted to keep the image of Brandon I had when we were dating, the soft, sweet person, a person who wouldn't rub his new, happier life without me in my face. My subconsciousness told me that's what he was doing when he held hands with Jordan in the same room as me -- but I knew that if the idea that Brandon was out to hurt me was in my head, it would only destroy me more. 

The thoughts of being in the treehouse still haunted me. I lost sleep switching between thinking about laying beside him in that mattress and Jordan laying beside him in that mattress. I told Dave and Mark that I was over him to make them think I wasn't that weak. Each time I did, they saw right through me.

My peers around me started to count down the days until graduation and contemplate which end of the year activities they should participate in, which would be me if I wasn't thinking about Brandon so much. I still attempted to keep myself occupied with band things, but even they were talking about our remaining performances...while I sat and tried not to stare at Jordan who always had Brandon beside him. 

One day, as I was practicing a piece for the last performances and pretending Brandon wasn't 10 feet away from me, a girl who was my friend before all the Brandon shit went down approached me.

"Hey, Ronnie," she greeted.

I looked up at her, "oh hey, Mia."

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this because we haven't been talking much--but--I've noticed you've seemed really sad lately."

My heart started to race. I'd known this girl since middle school, but even she couldn't know. "Oh, uh, yeah, but it's nothing to be -- you know -- freaked out about."

"Are you sure? We used to talk every day, dude -- now you just -- sit here and mope."

"Is it really that obvious?"

She nodded and I quickly looked away from her to stop myself from crying. "It's just--" I sighed, "--I've been going through this break-up, and it's been pretty rough."

"Oh damn, I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah, I've been pretty torn up."

She paused to think for a moment. "Have you been getting out much?"

"Uh, not really."

"Maybe that's what you need -- you should go to prom with me--I mean, not in a date way, some other band kids and I are going as a group, and it'd be really cool if you came with us."

I looked back up at her, it wasn't the worst idea. "Sure, that'd be cool."

"Okay, it's this Saturday, so make sure you get a ticket soon."

With that, we said our goodbyes, and I actually considered going to prom.

****

"You're really going to prom?" Dave said in shock I dragged him and Mark to buy a ticket. "You?"

"It's not my thing, but Mia invited me, you guys know Mia," I responded.

"She asked you to prom?"

"Not in a date way, just in a-- hey, you're sad, you know what's fun? Prom. -- way."

"Wait, how does she know you're sad?" Mark asked.

I shrugged, "I just told her I was going through a break-up."

"Not with who right--"

"Of course not with who, I'd be fucking crazy to tell her, I love her but she's got a lot of friends."

I stepped up to the table where tickets were being sold and exchanged my precious cash for something I would have never thought of going to pre-Brandon.

"I knew you were low, man, but not prom as a senior low," Dave sighed, looking at the ticket in my hand. "What are you going to do if Brandon's there?"

"Try to show him that I'm also doing good."

Dave actually snorted, and truthfully, I was snorting at myself. If he wanted to be Jordan's "cool senior prom date" that'd be fine with me -- if I said I would have also gone to prom with Brandon, it'd be a lie. I'd be a fucking coward and be afraid to be seen with him.


	10. Chapter 10

The last month of school grew more and more painful. On top of the heartbreak that I couldn't get rid of, I was trying to put 100% into my schoolwork. Most days, I'd stay after school and work on band stuff.

One day, we had wrapped up practice as normal and I stood at the door, staring into the abyss, Mia walked up to me. "Hey, Ronnie, how's it going?" She asked.

"I'm alright, a little tired," I sighed.

"Did you get your prom ticket?" She asked frankly.

"Yeah, actually."

"Yes! Can't wait to see you there!"

"Thanks, can't wait to see you too."

She smiled, then left. I hoped she didn't plan on hitting on me -- maybe if the person I had broken up with wasn't Brandon, I'd be all over it. When I saw that she was gone, I too made my way to my car. What I would encounter next was something that would never occur even in my wildest thoughts.

I decided to walk behind the school to get to the parking lot quicker, which in itself was sketchy, I anticipated seeing kids who I wouldn't trust in front of the school at the most smoking. Instead, when I turned the corner, I saw someone obviously full on beating someone up. Immediately, I turned to head the other direction-- until I heard the words, "maybe you like this too, you fucking fag."

I hoped to God it wasn't who I was thinking of in the hands of whoever that shadow was -- it was too late for me to make sure it wasn't. Before I fully thought it through, I was already walking in that direction.

Unfortunately, it was exactly who I thought it was. I stood in front of my ex-boyfriend being pummeled by someone who could fit both of us inside him. Though I knew this was true, I also knew I loved Brandon, which overshadowed whatever part of me that wanted to bolt.

"What the fuck?!" I simply screamed. "What. The. Actual. Living. Fuck!" I could feel myself falling into the blind rage -- I was on a completely different universe. The guy might have said something to get me to back off, but I didn't hear it. All I heard was a ringing. I felt my body move, but I didn't feel completely in control of myself. I shoved him and after that, every ounce of pent-up rage was spilling out of me.

It was all happening in pieces. For a moment, I could feel that I was losing the battle -- it might have been just human instinct for me to prevent that from happening at all cost -- but it's more poetic for me to think that it was all in the name of Brandon. Before I knew it, he was pushing himself off the ground and sprinting in the opposite direction of me. "Look at him again -- I'll fucking murder you!" I screamed without any thought of all.

I turned around to face where he left Brandon. He was curled up against the wall, holding himself. I calmed myself and ignored every situation before what had just happened -- I sat next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him as if Jordan didn't exist. As if ignoring each other for months didn't exist. As if breaking up with him didn't exist.

He looked up at me and just gave me a look of confusion. "Ronnie?" The guy didn't seem to have left any marks on his face.

"How badly did he hurt you?" I whispered, keeping every part of myself from bringing him into my arms.

"He only got a few kicks to my gut...you got here just in time." He smiled at me--and I thought I'd just start bawling right there.

"Are you alone?"

Brandon nodded.

"Do you need a ride home?"

He nodded again.

I stood up and offered my hand. He grabbed it and I tried my best not to think of the fact that the interaction was the most that's ever happened since the creek. We walked to my car in silence and when we finally got inside -- I just sat there soaking in how right it felt. It brought me right back to when I rolled the windows down for him and turned the radio up.

This ride was completely different. I left the radio off and the windows up. Neither of us spoke -- and I didn't really blame him -- the last time we were in the car together, I broke his heart. I took the familiar route to Brandon's house, one I thought of taking every day just to feel near him.

The silence lasted until I pulled into the usual spot I parked at. Brandon opened the door and stepped out. Before I could confirm in my head that Brandon wanted nothing to do with me, he peeked his head in, "do you want to go up to the treehouse?"

I was so spooked by his offer, I almost jumped through the roof of my car. "Y-yeah," I gulped, trying not to sound too eager, but definitely failing, "sure." I grabbed my keys and got out of the car. I followed Brandon on the path that we created together to the treehouse.

I didn't think I'd ever climb up that ladder ever again -- yet I was. For some reason, I didn't expect the treehouse to be different. When I set foot in it, the first thing I noticed was the desk in the corner of the house, then the fact that Brandon had changed the spread on the mattress, and the clothes scattered across the floor mixed with Brandon's schoolwork.

I sat on the mattress and he sat at his desk. I continued observing the changes as we sat in silence. Even after I finished spotting each change, I still felt his stare on me.

"Thank you," he stated, finally breaking the silence.

I snapped my attention to him, "it was the right thing to do."

More silence.

I broke eye contact with him and pretended to be occupied again. What were we supposed to talk about? Definitely not what happened the last time I was up here.

"How have you been?" He spoke again.

I looked at him and hesitated before speaking. Still fucked up over you? I haven't stopped thinking about how I fucked up? Sometimes I stay up all night thinking of you and Jordan?

"I'm okay," I answered, "yourself?"

"Good," he said, "great--actually."

A pang of pain rang out through me. I took a moment to try to convince myself he didn't mean to rub it in. In the heat of the moment, I let a little anger slip, "so, Jordan and you, huh?"

"Oh--you know about that, huh..."

"I see you almost every day with him." More and more bitterness overwhelmed me.

"Yeah--He has a lot of band friends."

"I see you...holding hands..."

"Ron--"

I rested my elbows on my knees then my head in my hands. I could feel the tears on my palms. "Every day I see it...sometimes it's not there and I see it."

"I don't know what you expect of me, you broke up with me," he snapped, just by the time of his voice I knew we was giving the same glare he had when I did break up with him.

"I know," I let out shakily, "I know, I know, I know."

"Then why would you tear at my relationship like that?!"

I began crying harder, the same kind of crying that happened the last time I was at the treehouse. "You know why I broke up with you!" I screamed, my voice sounding as ugly as ever. My respiratory system decided then was a good time to hyperventilate.

After a few seconds of the only sound in the house being of my breathing, I felt Brandon slowly sit beside me. He rested his hand on my back, giving me sympathy I didn't deserve. "Ronnie..." he soothed. "I understand..."

"Now y-you're with someone you deserve," I cried.

"That's true--I'm glad you know that--you told me yourself that's what you want."

"But I'm--I'm still fucked up! I dream about this house--I can't sleep--I can't sleep because I know he's here."

"Oh God, Ronnie..."

I stood up, "I have to leave--this is just going to make you feel bad...you don't need that."

"No, stay--you need to stay, I'm not sending you home like this again." He stood up as well but to pull me back down onto the mattress. "Ronnie, I'm not mad at you, I was before, but not anymore... I know you can't be with me. I can see that you're not ready, after we broke up--I saw what you were scared of, and I can't blame you. And--and I don't regret being with you, do you regret being with me?"

At this point I had at least gained control of my breathing. "No, never."

"So you shouldn't focus on what you regret--don't focus on us breaking up. Think about all the good times we had and how when the right guy comes along, he'll be much better."

"Is Jordan...much better?" I looked at him, snot, tear, and everything.

"He's--Jordan is sweet. I really like him."

It didn't fix my heart to know that the guy I've lost sleep over was just simply not the one. The fact that it was all my fault still remained -- it was my complete, unfixable fault. "I can't find anyone else, I think of you."

"We're just not right for each other. You need to find someone when you're ready, when you feel secure in yourself."

I felt like pieces of me were breaking and floating away. I could almost hear the hollowness, I felt it so strongly.

"You broke up with me for a reason, a much bigger reason than just being afraid of people finding out--it happened so we could both find better people."

Each time he spoke it only grew more painful. Was Jordan really better made for him than me? Was what we had only worth as much as a high school experience that we use to learn from?

"I think I should leave," I managed, staring blankly.

Brandon's expression drooped, "this didn't help, did it?"

I shook my head.

"You'll see, I promise."

I started to walk away from him.

"Thank you again," he said, traces of what we were completely gone from his voice. He spoke to me like someone who did his homework. Without another word, I crawled down the ladder, not knowing whether or not it was the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

You'd think things couldn't get any worse after I last spoke to Brandon, but they did. The heartbreak was never soothed but rather intensified. It turned into this dull pain I was beginning to get used to.

Prom night wasn't any better. I was heartbroken but in a suit. The drive to the school was agonizing, the last thing I wanted was to be surrounded by sweaty teens dancing to loud, mediocre music. Halfway there I began questioning whether or not I should actually go through with it. Sure I would waste my 20 dollars -- sure I would disappoint Mia, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with Brandon maybe being there.

I couldn't make a decision quick enough. Before I could even make one I was driving into the school's parking lot. I could spot people walking in with their dates, making me feel sick to my stomach. After a while of driving around, I finally found a parking spot. I turned off my car and just sat there, mentally preparing myself for what could be an alright time or the worst time of my life. Slowly, I grabbed my ticket and hopped out of my car.

A couple of band kids greeted me before I got to the entrance of the gym, which was nice considering it prepared me to socialize. I then went through the motions of getting inside. Giving them my ticket, pretending like I wasn't close to losing my shit. Once I was in, I was greeted by exactly what I expected. Loud music and everyone I didn't like under one roof.

I wandered around for a bit before I heard a loud, "Ronnie!" To which I spun around in the direction of the scream and thankfully spotted Mia and some other band kids. The catch was that they were on the dance floor, awkwardly bouncing to the music. I took in a deep breath before walking over to them.

"Glad you're here!" Mia screamed over the music.

"Yeah, me too!" I lied.

"Dance!"

I should have ditched when I had the chance to. I awkwardly smiled and bobbed up and down. As I did, I scanned the area, making sure Brandon wasn't around -- when I did see him, I wasn't as shocked as I thought I'd be. He was with his friend group -- and Jordan, doing the same thing I was from across the gym. Unsurprisingly, he looked wonderful. I could tell even from across the gym, his suit was a little big on him -- even so he still looked wonderful. I quickly looked away and focused on Mia, who shrieked at me as an attempt to force me into having a good time.

This continued until I couldn't take it anymore. Three songs in and I felt like I was going to explode. "I'll be back in a sec!" I yelled, pretending to not want to die as much as I could. I walked towards an empty table and sat down. I was sweaty and despite Mia's yelling, I was still sad.

I looked into the crowd and tried to find Brandon. It took me a minute to, but eventually, I found him again. He was also sat at a table, but-- not alone like I was. To intensify my pain, the DJ decided it was time for a slow song. I lost sight of Brandon as couples merged together to dance like asexual twigs.

Suddenly, Mia was coming up to me. "Ronnie -- you, uh, wanna dance?" She said.

At that point I was so low, I decided, why the fuck not? "Sure," I answered and stood up. I followed her onto the dance floor and we took our positions as asexual twigs. There was almost two feet between us and my hand was so far up her back, I might as well have announced my sexuality.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked when the silence and lack of eye contact became too long. We were 3/4 of the way through the song and I hadn't even thought of saying a word.

"Oh no, nothing at all," I quickly lied, looking down at our feet.

"Ronnie -- come on, there's always something wrong."

I chuckled, how right she was. "It's just -- I just saw my ex, so I'm having a little bit of a pity party."

"Oh damn, Ronnie, I forgot that she'd probably be here."

The one good thing happened to me right then: the song ended. "I gotta go," I murmured before taking off to the concession stand.

The concession stand was much calmer than the dance floor. I got a water and sat at a nearby empty table, alone again. I found Brandon again, still where he was when I left him. I sipped my water and watched him converse with Jordan -- until Mia managed to find me again. "Hey, what's going on?" She attempted to console.

"I just needed a sec," I breathed as nonchalantly as possible.

"Okay, yeah, sure -- so she's here, huh?"

I continued to look at Brandon and Jordan, Jordan said something to make Brandon laugh which caused me to almost pass out. "Yeah..." I mumbled responding to Mia.

"God, that fucking sucks--"

I ignored her and watched as Brandon burst out laughing, his entire face lighting up. My sanity was hanging on a thread. He then leaned his head into Jordan's shoulder and in a split second, the thread snapped. "Fuck, I really -- I really have to go now," I sputtered standing up.

"Wait, Ronnie -- you just got here!" Mia exclaimed.

"I know -- I'm sorry, but I can't be here right now--" I pushed out the door and Mia followed me. I rushed to my car, but she didn't stop. "Who is she? Why are you doing this?!"

I stopped, the tears started coming before I could even try to stop them. "He was there with his boyfriend, okay?! Touching him, laughing with him -- I can't just sit there and fucking look at it!"

"Wait -- his boyfriend?" Mia gasped. "Oh my God...Oh my God, it's Brandon -- you're Brandon's ex! Fuck--"

"You can't tell anyone, okay?! You have to promise me that--"

"I knew Jordan couldn't be at the creek with him -- he was in a play that night--we all knew there was someone else--"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"I promise! Fuck, Ronnie..."

I ran my hand through my hair and started pacing, I was fully ready to have a mental breakdown in the parking lot. "What happened? You can tell me, you need to talk to someone about this, you've been fucked up for months."

I stopped pacing and stopped in front of her. I really was fucked up -- at that point, I had nothing to lose. "Okay, so Brandon and I -- we were sort of dating for awhile -- a-and one night we went to a creek by his house -- all we did was make-out a little -- but we were caught--"

"Did you ever find out who caught you?"

"No -- it doesn't matter because the next day, everyone knew, they only knew about Brandon but -- I just couldn't take it, I still feel like such an asshole because I broke up with him that day. Now -- and now, he has Jordan -- and fuck, Mia, I fought off an asshole who tried to beat Brandon up -- only for him to tell me that our break-up was meant to happen, that obviously we were meant to find better people."

Mia paused in shock for a moment once I was done. "Shit -- that's a lot."

"I know, I'm sorry -- I just, I've been so fucked up over it--"

"It's okay, don't be sorry. First of all, it's bullshit."

"What?"

"That your break-up was 'meant to happen', okay, Jordan -- Jordan's a fucking nuthead, he hasn't even fucking turned 17 yet, he does this stupid junior thing where he keeps bringing up the fact that Brandon is a senior and it's fucking weird, it always embarrasses Brandon to the point where even I want to kill myself when it happens. Second of all, if you don't think it's meant to be, then it's not!"

"I don't know -- deep down I know Jordan makes him happy -- the whole meant to be thing seems...rational."

"Since when was love rational? Nothing rational about grabbing another person's hand or touching their lips with your lips -- like, that's fucking weird and the most irrational thing on this earth! There are just people who are clearly meant to be together -- and if you feel like that you and Brandon, why let it go?"

"Well shit, Mia, I didn't know you had this in you."

"I don't know, dude, it just seems so fucked up to me that the little minds of these children can impact your decision to love someone so much. You need to go to him, you bitch, if you don't -- you let these little shits win, you let the kids who beat on Brandon win, you show them you're scared and you let them have exactly what they want when they don't deserve a damn thing."


	12. Chapter 12

Mia left me sitting on the hood of my car to process what we had talked about. She just told me to do what I was too afraid to tell myself. If I wanted Brandon, I needed to show him that. The only thing stopping me was Jordan. Was I really selfish enough to attempt to split up a couple that seemed relatively happy just for personal gain?

I shifted my gaze up to the stars, I admired them as I contemplated the question. Yes, it would make me a more noble person to let Brandon be with the person that currently made him happiest; however, did that really matter? A lot of people do much worse things in high school -- if I broke them up, Jordan would probably move on...not without emotional trauma.

A crying on the side of the parking lot closer to the entrance broke my train of thought. I turned my attention to it and, out of curiosity, began walking towards it. I expected it to be some Junior who'd just broken up with their girlfriend/boyfriend of two months. As I approached, I found it to be a male cry. The person seemed younger -- maybe a sophomore who'd just been dumped by a junior -- or worse a senior --

or worse Brandon.

It was Brandon standing in an empty space sniffling.

"Holy shit," I accidentally blurted.

He squinted in my direction, "Ronnie?"

"Hey, Brandon -- uh... are you alright?"

He placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath to collect himself. "Well, let's see, no."

"Uh...do you, uh, want to talk about it?"

"Yes, please."

"Here, let's sit in my car, it's getting cold out here."

To my surprise, he followed me to my car. He began crying harder as soon as he crawled into the passenger seat. I let him sob it out before speaking to him, mostly because I was so shocked he was next to me.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"So Jordan and I are sitting here, right? And this -- and this younger kid who I've never seen before walks up to us -- he starts yelling at Jordan, he was so angry I thought he was one of those homophobes -- well...it turns out--" Brandon threw his head back on the headrest, "--he was Jordan's other boyfriend from another school."

Shock is too light of a word to use to describe what I felt. It took me awhile before I felt the anger with a little bit of selfish, selfish relief. "Oh my God, Brandon, I'm so sorry."

Brandon laughed dryly, "I should have known, he was always on his phone when we hung out away from school, the kid who confronted us wasn't even the only one! Jordan said he was talking to four other guys-- to make matters worse -- all my 'friends' knew -- you know, the friends who aren't Dave and Mark."

I held in a laugh at his clarification that Dave and Mark wouldn't know that Jordan was a serial cheater. I collected myself then spoke, "wow, that's beyond fucked."

"And now I just don't know what to do," he let out another dry, sarcastic laugh, "I called him Ronnie once."

I almost shit my pants at the random anecdote. "W-what?"

"When we were first going out and we were laying in the treehouse, we were kissing, he touched me, and I called him Ronnie. He never let me hear the end of it and we never went up to the treehouse again -- and now I find out he could have called me five different names."

My only reaction was, "fuck."

He shook his head, "This is the last place I thought I'd be tonight -- I can't believe the first place I thought I'd be was the treehouse getting drunk with a bunch of juniors--I would have been that senior."

I couldn't help but giggle at him, "you're such a mess."

He softly smiled at me, something I thought he'd never do again at me. "Wait, I have a plan," he suddenly said, sitting straight up in his seat, "what if you stay over -- we don't have to get drunk, but the alcohol is there if you want it."

"I'm down," I blurted, not even hiding my eagerness this time.

"Oh shit, what about your date?"

"Huh? Oh--she's not my date--matter of fact she just finished--um, telling me why I should probably be with someone else tonight."

"Oh...That's a little weird--whatever--drive!"

****

Under the lights of the treehouse was the only place I'd like to be after prom. I took my rightful place on the mattress. "So where'd you get all that?" I asked Brandon and he pulled a bottle of vodka out of a plastic bag along with a bottle of cola.

"One of my sisters was in town and I told her about how I wanted to 'impress my friends' after prom, so she got me this."

I couldn't help but laugh, "your little junior friends?"

"Hey! Most of them are my age."

"Wait--you're only 17?"

"Yeah..."

"Shit--I thought you were, you know--"

"18?"

"No, 12."

He rolled his eyes, "oh Ronnie--honestly, I've missed you."

My heart skipped a beat, "Brandon...you know I've missed you." Brandon chuckled to himself then emptied a bag of cups. I laid down, "I just remembered I don't have any other clothes."

"That's okay, I can get you some of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be back," he headed for the exit, "don't start drinking without me."

As soon as he left, I stood up and squealed. My wildest dreams were coming true -- I was back in the treehouse with Brandon, he was treating me sweetly, and about to have a drink with me. I couldn't ask for a better prom night.

Of course, there was the possibility that maybe what happened the last time I was in the treehouse would happen again nagging at the back of my mind. I left it there and prevented it from escaping as I waited for Brandon.

When he came back, he had a pile of clothes in his arms. With a huff, he threw them on the bed then quickly stripped off his suit. I let out a loopy chuckle, "you look good."

Brandon raised an eyebrow at me and grinned, "flirting, already?"

"I couldn't help myself."

"Okay, well, to be fair, you look really good, too."

I wasn't sure what to say next, I could only stare at him thinking about how happy I was to be with him. He eventually broke my stare, and without warning, began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, wait -- what are you doing?" I kind of panicked.

"Um..getting out of these clothes?"

"In front of me?"

"Sure, why not?" A smirk grew on his lips. "Would that make you too excited?"

I blushed, "no."

Brandon chuckled and continued to unbutton his shirt. I shifted between watching eagerly and looking away as fast as possible until he grabbed a shirt from the pile he brought up and pulled it on. He then went for his pants--it was then I looked away completely.

"You asked for clothes, why're you staying in those?" Brandon said after pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"It just seems a little weird to change in front of a guy I've been sad over the past couple of months," I replied.

"C'mon, we'll talk about all of that in our PJs."

I paused for a minute to work up the courage to get changed. Brandon cheered and clapped as I stood up to undress. As I changed into his clothes, he opened the package of cups and the bottle of cola. When I was fully changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt, he opened up the bottle of vodka and poured it into a cup. "You sure you know what you're doing there, Flowers?" I teased.

"I know at least enough to impress a group of loser juniors," he poured cola into the same cup then handed it to me as I sat beside him. He poured himself the same kind of drink and raised his cup, "to where we were supposed to be all along."

"Don't get all fake deep on me now, we're not even drunk yet," I laughed before clicking my cup against his.


	13. Chapter 13

Brandon and I didn't get into a deep conversation until our second cup of cola and vodka. By then we had spent at least an hour together. I was the one to initiate the conversation.

"Did you--ever have sex with him?" I mumbled, blaming the alcohol on my ability to care about boundaries disintegrating.

"No, not really -- I think the furthest we got was when I called him your name," Brandon huffed. "I didn't even get anything in return."

"That makes me feel good," I giggled, "makes me feel like -- makes me feel like you were lying when you said we were meant to break up."

"Of course I was! I couldn't even say Jordan was better than you. I just couldn't admit that because it would lead me to cheat on him -- which now we know I should've."

I sipped my drink, "maybe you were right though."

"About breaking up? What do you mean?"

"Maybe I needed to see that to realize how fucked up breaking up with you was."

"That's an interesting thought."

We sipped in silence for a moment, looking at each other occasionally. He finished his drink then sat his cup down, "before I pour myself another," he moved closer to me, "I want to do this sober." Before I knew it, my face was held in his hands and his lips were on mine. A sensation I hadn't felt in so long but felt so right.

"Flowers, you really know how to get me," I mumbled in a haze after he pulled away.

With a smirk, he poured himself another drink. "Cheers to that," he raised his cup.

I shook my head, "we already cheersed!"

"We can have as many cheers as we want."

I gently clinked his cup and he raised the drink to his lips.

****

After finishing the entire bottle of cola and three-quarters of the vodka, I was laying on the bed with Brandon on top of me, and we were making out. Occasionally, he would mindlessly grind against me, I let it happen as my reasoning was that some of my peers were out doing much worse -- and whatever, it felt good.

We weren't completely wasted, but we were definitely tipsy to the point that we giggled in between kisses that were too wet. After our longest stretch of kissing, Brandon sat up with a deep breath, still straddling my hips. "Can I--uhh--suck on your neck?"

Confusion and slight panic came over me. "W-what?"

He threw his head back and laughed, which was followed by him curling forward and pressing his head against my shoulder. "This is so embarrassing, you're gonna think I'm so stupid."

"No, I won't! What is it? Honestly, I'd let you do anything."

He heavily sighed, "I like the way hickies look."

"Oh?"

"Yeah--Jordan never let me give him them and he refused to give me any." He sat up. "And you're just so hot, you would look so good..." He began blushing and I was truly honored.

"Okay -- do it."

"Are you sure? Aren't you worried someone might see?"

"I'll tell them a girl did it or whatever -- but I'll know it's from you -- that's pretty hot."

"Okay..." He rested his hand on my cheek and slowly leaned down again. As soon as he left a single kiss to my neck, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it to a full blown suck without busting in my pants. He left a few more kisses ranging in pressure. As soon as he took a piece of my skin into his mouth, I was transported into a different universe. A soft moan slipped past my lips and Brandon sat up in response.

"Was it okay?" He questioned, far too nervous considering the context of what he was asking.

"Yeah," I responded simply, admiring how cute he looked hovering over me. With a dopey smile creeping onto my face, I reached up and slowly brushed my fingers through his hair. It had gotten longer since we were last together like this. I played with the hair that met at his neck, "your hair's...curly."

He pouted at me before lowering himself onto me, "you're so cute," he sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, "I missed you so much." He then began sniffling.

I looked down at him in both confusion and amusement, "Are you crying?"

"A little--I really did miss you, Ronnie. Like, you have no idea--when you left me, I thought that was the end of me."

I kissed his head, "I don't deserve you...I can't believe you'd forgive me."

"Me neither, honestly, but when you saved me from that asshole and when you came up to me in the parking lot, I thought, oh shit--I have to, he's, like, mine."

"You're gonna make me cry..."

"Awesome...kids are screwing each other's brains out right now and we're both crying."

After a while of holding each other and silently crying, I thought Brandon had fallen asleep, so when he spoke I nearly jumped out of my body. "We should look at the stars."

"Why? I'm already holding one."

He pushed himself off me with a messy grin. "Let's go, nerd."

I sat up and followed him out of the treehouse. He stumbled over to the middle of his yard and flopped down on the grass. I laughed, "can't your parents see us?"

"They don't give a shit about anything anymore--and they're asleep."

I walked over and laid next to him. The alcohol seemed to make the world spin faster.

"It's so beautiful," he whispered.

I looked over to him, about to say that he was more beautiful, but the look of amazement on his face told me to hold off on the cheesiness.

"I want to do this every night with you," he said, "we don't even have to be drunk."

I slowly reached over and grabbed his hand. I was utterly speechless--not even 24 hours ago, I thought I'd never be friends with Brandon again--now I was holding his hand, watching him grin at the stars--with a mark on my neck that was from him. "Thank you," I mumbled out up at the dark sky. Drunk me needed to say that.

"What?" Brandon muttered back.

"I needed to thank someone for this...I don't know who, but this is so amazing, someone has to be thanked."


	14. Chapter 14

When I awoke in the morning, Brandon wasn't beside me. I sat up and found him sat at his desk chair, writing aggressively into a notebook that was pressed against his propped up knee. "Why don't you just use your desk?" I sleepily mumbled.

He seemed a bit startled when I spoke. His eyes widened, "I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up--what are you doing?" I rasped.

He blushed, "nothing."

"Really--So your cheeks just turn rosy like that because you really are a magical fairy boy?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay if you must know, I'm writing about you--so go back to sleep."

"Ooh! Can I read it when you're done?"

"Can you-- no!"

I groaned, "why not? I'm the subject!"

He grew more flustered, "it's personal."

"But it's about me."

He scribbled something down.

"What are you writing about now?" I questioned.

"About how much of an assface you are!"

I flopped down onto the bed, "now I'm gonna be wondering about this for the rest of my life."

I heard him put down the notebook and then walk over to me. He laid down on his side to look at me. "You're so cute," he pouted.

"What were you writing though?!"

He laughed, "okay, I'll show you what I wrote...if we go on a cute coffee date with each other."

"Oh my God, I knew you got a little gayer since we met, but that was really gay--and I hate that it sounds good to me."

****

Brandon once again brought up clothes for both us to wear. "Now, I know this isn't your style, but I thought it'd look really good on you," he said, tossing the clothes on the bed.

You wouldn't believe this kid as he picked up a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a varsity jacket. "Are you trying to turn me into a jock?" I jokingly chuckled.

He didn't answer.

"Brandon?"

He sighed, "okay, a little bit, I've always wanted a cute football boyfriend, but a cute boyfriend who plays for the band who plays during football games is good too!"

"Where'd you even get this?" I chuckled, pulling the jacket on.

"It's my brothers."

I stopped and raised an eyebrow, "it's your brother's?"

"I know it's weird, but I promise he didn't use it very often, that's why he gave it to me when he left!"

I rolled my eyes and continued trying it on. Low and behold, it fit. I stood up, "well, here I am, your jock boyfriend..."

Brandon tapped his chin, "hmm...I'm not convinced."

I squinted at him for a moment before slipping my arm under his knees and the other behind his back, picking him up. He let out a squeal as I held him there. "So you really are small," I teased.

"I'm not small! You're just muscley! How are you this muscly, drummer boy?!"

I put him down, "band equipment is heavy."

"Ooh! So what you're saying is, band geeks, such as yourself, are stronger than the jocks?"

"I guess..."

He let out a menacing chuckle, "so I have the ultimate boyfriend?"

I snorted at him, "I'm not gonna deny that."

****

Truthfully, drinking coffee with Brandon was better than drinking alcohol with him. There was something really cute about the way he held his cup with both hands and sipped it gently.

I was so enchanted with his little mannerisms, I almost couldn't hear him talk. "What are we going to do after graduation?" He asked as I was in the middle of admiring the way he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Huh?" I muttered out dopily.

"What are we going to do after graduation?" He repeated.

My heart dropped a little -- that was a scary though -- post-graduation. "I don't know -- do you have a plan?"

"I was thinking about moving in with one of my sisters."

"Oh...that's nice."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"Honestly, Brandon, I don't have any big aspirations -- the only thing I'm good at is music -- so if you told me to follow you, I'd follow you."

"I don't wanna lose you again -- but I also don't want to be selfish--"

"It's not selfish if I want it."

He still looked unsure. I could see where he was coming from, building my future around him did seem irresponsible, but hell, I'd rather end up miserable with him than miserable without him. I learned that after letting go of him for the first time.

"Ronnie -- if we're going to do this, we need a plan," Brandon continued, "I don't want to be the high school couple that burns to the ground because we weren't prepared to be adults."

"I-I can do lessons -- I'd do anything to support us."

A slight smile started twitching on his lips. "Sorry, that sounds like you're gonna start stripping."

"I'd do it, Brandon -- I know it sounds insane, but I'd do anything for us."

Brandon let out a long sigh, "Okay. I believe you, I've never trusted someone like this, so when I say I'd do the same, promise me you'll keep your word too."

"Of course."

He set his elbow on the table and held out his pinkie, "pinkie promise?"

I reached out and locked pinkies with him, "pinkie promise."

****

Brandon and I wandered around the shops by the coffee shop we were just at. It was a beautiful day and I was at the point where I'd give a full kidney to hold Brandon's hand as we walked. Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones around and we didn't want to cause trouble.

"Ooh, look!" Brandon exclaimed, coming to halt in front of a candy store. "We gotta go in, Ronnie."

I obviously wasn't going to say no. I followed him in and was immediately hit with the subtle smell of all things sweet.

An employee greeted us and we greeted back before we began exploring the store. Brandon grabbed a bag and immediately started filling it with various candies.

"I didn't know you had this much of a sweet tooth," I chuckled. He was literally a kid in a candy store. He paused and turned to me after filling the bag about halfway in less than three minutes. "You should get some," he suggested, "so I don't look like a total fatty."

"Oh baby, but you'd be my fatty," I snickered before poking him in the gut.

He giggled and continued on filling the bag, "but seriously, get some."

I grabbed a bag and filled it with a couple of things. Mostly just things Brandon liked so I could pawn it off to him later.

After paying, while waiting for Brandon to finish, I spotted a couple of toy dispensers. I walked over to them and looked at what I could get for the loose change I had from the coffee. Temporary tattoos, gum, probably stale candy, bouncy balls, and -- ooh, rings. I don't know what led my brain to think that it would be cute if I "proposed" to Brandon with a cheap, plastic ring, but the idea was there.

I fished a quarter out of my pocket and put it in the machine. After a couple cranks of the handle, a small container popped out of the dispenser. I grabbed it and clicked open the lid. It was a blue plastic band with a funky pattern I can't quite describe -- it was perfect.

I looked over to Brandon who was paying for his load of treats. After, he walked over to me. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing at the container in my hands.

"I'll show you when we're outside," I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't argue as we exited the store. I popped open the container as we stood on the sidewalk. Brandon began giggling as I took out the ring, "Is that mine?"

I smiled and nodded, "Mr.Flowers, do me the absolute honor and marry me?"

Brandon giggled more and placed his hand out so I could slide the ring onto his ring finger. "Cute!" He exclaimed. "Funny, I bought a ring for you too -- also to do the same thing." He reached into his bag and pulled out a ring pop.

"Not gonna lie, Brandon, this is making my heart fuckin' melt," I chuckled as he unwrapped it and placed it on my ring finger. I stuck it in my mouth, "this is better than mine, definitely sweeter," I said upon pulling it out.

Brandon twisted the plastic ring around his finger, "I still love it."

I held my ring up to his mouth, "here, try."

He leaned forward and took it into his mouth for a second, "Okay, that's pretty good." He looked around for a second as if making sure no one was around. Quickly, he pecked me on the lips. 

"That was also pretty good," I remarked, feeling the giddiness of freedom from kissing him in public.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Brandon and I returned to school, it seemed like Dave and Mark immediately recognized something was different with me. "Dude...did you get laid?" Dave whispered under his breath on our way to first period.

"No," I shrugged.

"Then why is your aura different?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah, you seem much happier, Ronnie," Mark added.

"Well," I sighed, "Brandon and I are -- kind of back together."

They both looked at me in shock. "Really?" Dave gasped.

"Yeah -- I guess Jordan had been cheating on him with like four different guys the whole time," I said.

"The whole time?!" Mark spat.

"FOUR GUYS?!" Dave sputtered.

"I know! I mean, whatever, you know -- clearly Jordan doesn't deserve shit -- especially Brandon."

"Four guys..." Dave mumbled under his breath.

****

When I walked into Calculus, for the first time in a long time I felt okay. There wasn't the weight of Brandon's absence murdering me anymore. Instead, I had him gesturing me to sit next to him, and I did without a single care about what people thought.

"One of the hardest things about losing you was losing the help with my Calc. homework," Brandon frowned as I sat down.

"I got you, babe," I responded.

"Ooh, 'babe'? In math class? You daring boy..."

I spent the rest of the class helping Brandon with his homework. Either explaining what he needed to do or just doing it for him. Being around him made the time pass quickly and before I knew it, the bell rang while I was still working with him. Typically, I'd be finished at least ten minutes before, counting down the minutes so I could rush past him and get to the art class before him.

The majority of the class had left while Brandon and I packed up our stuff. "Do you wanna walk to class together?" He asked, for some reason shy about it.

"Of course!" I grinned.

He returned the grin and we walked out of the class. "I can't believe this," I said as we stepped into the hallway.

"Me neither, this is about the time of day I'd be dreading seeing you," Brandon chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to tell me...but when do you see Jordan?"

"Oh...usually during lunch and after school, but thankfully I had Dave, Mark, and you during lunch -- and hopefully I can go to you after school?"

"Absolutely! I miss driving you home."

We got to the art class and headed to our old table with Dave and Mark already sat there. "Ronald, good to have you back!" Dave exclaimed as we sat down. "It was weird having to talk to you in the storage room."

"It's good to be back," I responded, "what did I miss?"

"I finished my dick painting, unfortunately, I got the detention I didn't want," Dave sighed.

"I've been painting the same shaded circle over and over until I can pass this class," Mark shrugged.

I turned to Brandon, "what about you? What have you been up to?"

"I stole Mark's idea, but I've been shading ovals."

I sighed and rested my chin on the palm of my hand, "it's too bad I missed that, I'd be so good at distracting you."

He gave me a tiny smirk, "Well, what about you? What have you been doing?"

"Lots of weird 'abstract' paintings and me testing if my tears made watercolor look cool -- they don't."

Brandon's smirk turned into a pout, "I wish I could kiss you right now..."

Dave began coughing vigorously, "I wish the bell would just fucking ring so I wouldn't have to hear that!"

Brandon and I laughed at him and the bell would only ring during that.

The rest of class was would be spent by Brandon and me going back into the storage room to get paint and be alone with each other. Not for the typical high school reason, as much as I wanted to make out with him on top of the paint, I just appreciated being near him.

****

Being able to walk with him to his next class felt just as good as it did the first time. "Hey, you know you still haven't sung for me," I told him after getting to the choir room doors.

He hesitantly laughed and looked away from me, "one day, Vannucci, I promise."

"You better not break that promise! I'm counting on you -- I know you sound beautiful."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know -- I just do."

He playfully rolled his eyes at me before stepping into the choir room, "see you after school?"

"Yeah, I might have to stay in the band room for a while, so just come in."

He waved as I watched him slip into his classroom. Satisfied, I walked the couple of feet to the band room where immediately I saw Mia running towards me at lightning speed. "Ronnie!" She panted, coming to a stop right in front of me. "How -- How was prom night? I didn't see you come back in."

"Oh yeah -- about that I'm so sorry --"

"Don't be sorry -- when I came back in I saw Brandon leave in tears -- did you guys -- were you --" I couldn't stop my grin, which caused her to grin. "Ronnie!!! Oh my gosh, tell me fucking everything."

"Well, if you have to know -- apparently Jordan cheated on him and we just so happen to meet in the parking lot at the right time and place -- so we go back to his place, get a little tipsy, and just spend the night together."

Mia pressed her hands against her cheeks and started beaming, "that's so sweet -- does that mean I never have to see Jordan again?"

"I hope not."

"This is such great news, oh my God."

"Yeah--"

"Has Brandon, uh, talked to Jordan since?"

"I don't think so..."

Mia made a face that could only be described as "yikes".

"I don't think it matters though, right?"

"I don't know, Ronnie...just -- be careful."

****

At the end of the day, I was excited to see Brandon walk into the band room and join me. "God, I really could have needed you here these past few months," I sighed in between putting away equipment.

"To be fair, I was here," Brandon shrugged.

"Yeah with your--" I made a gagging sound, "--your Jordan."

Brandon giggled, "it's so nice to be with someone who's actually funny."

"I just like making you laugh."

As I had just a few more things to put away, I heard a threatening but twinky, "Brandon!" Which I spun around to face the direction of with lightning speed. Unfortunately, there stood Jordan in my eyesight. I ignored whatever I was doing and rushed to Brandon's side. I didn't have a specific motive except for protecting Brandon. Oddly enough, Mia and a couple of her friends joined me.

"Oh Jesus," Brandon huffed, glaring at Jordan who was storming in our direction.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you're here," Jordan breathed.

All of us, even Mia's friends, were immediately visually discomforted. I'd never been more triggered in my entire life than after hearing Whordan call Brandon my baby when he was my baby.

"Whoa man, that's a little out of line," I spoke, trying to remain calm and trying to not sound like I was Brandon's current jealous boyfriend.

"What? Who are you?" Jordan whined.

"He's right, Jordan, we're over -- I thought I made that clear when I stormed out sobbing after finding out about your five other boyfriends," Brandon hissed.

"Brandon, love, I swear you're the only one I want -- the other boys, t-they meant nothing, I made a really fucking stupid mistake, I promise I can do better, I pro--"

"D-don't fucking call him that!" I don't know what made me snap, him calling Brandon "love" or his pathetic attempt to get my boyfriend back.

"Who the fuck are you--"

"You know what, you little shit? Out of you and me, I'm the one who wants Brandon like he is the last human on earth, I'm the one who made a stupid mistake, I'm the one who cried over him for fucking -- months, I'm the one who was at that goddamn creek, and I'm his boyfriend!"

Jordan looked at me in utter horror. "You're Ronnie."

"Hell yes I am, how does my name sound in your 'love's' mouth?"

Brandon curled his lips in, stifling a laugh. 

Before I could unleash my absolute fury onto the sorry little twink, he just let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever," he mumbled apathetically, "you can have him, I didn't want him that much anyway."

I jolted forward in a fit of rage causing Brandon and Mia to grab me. "You're a little fucking bitch face!" I screamed to get the last word in. In response, Jordan quickly flashed me a middle finger as he walked away and I almost burst into flames.

"Baby, he doesn't matter," Brandon softly whispered in a tone so soothing someone should bottle it and sell it.

"He's fucked in the head," I spat out, "who could not want you."

He wrapped his arms around me and basically hugged all the anger out of me. It took me a minute of melting into him to realize he was truly all that mattered. Not Jordan's opinions, not the fact that Mia's friends now knew that I liked guys and really liked a guy, not the weird stares we were getting -- just him.


	16. Chapter 16

Brandon and I got in my car. As I turned my ignition on, Brandon took in a deep satisfied breath.

"I'd hold off on the deep breathing -- if you sniff too deeply you'll smell the Taco Bell and tears," I warned.

He burst out into giggles, "I love being here, you know? It feels right."

"I missed having you here." I pulled out of the parking lot then rolled down the windows before turning on the radio. "Hope you like this still!"

"Yeah!" Brandon exclaimed through more giggles.

"Good, because I want you to sing to me!"

"What?!"

"Sing to me!!!" I turned the radio up higher. "Please, baby, I've wanted to hear you sing for months!"

"Well...I mean, if you're gonna call me baby like that..." he cleared his throat and bobbed along to the song for a moment. I listened in closely as he because mumbling along a bit.

"Louder, baby!"

"Oh shit, alright!" He began belting the song and I tried not to lose control of the car as his slightly shaky, off-tune singing fell from his lips. As the song progressed, Brandon seemed to grow less and less nervous, which led to his singing to grow more steady. I loved it. I loved how soft and scratchy it was, I loved how it sounded like he was chasing after something, I loved how he would giggle into it -- God, I just fucking loved it.

When he stopped, I immediately wanted to hear more. "You're so good!" I squeaked out like a little-excited bowl of fruit.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend," he scoffed.

"Yeah?! So?!"

"You're just saying I'm good."

"No! I love your voice and me loving you doesn't affect that."

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"Ummm...I love your voice?"

I looked over at him for a split second and saw that he looking back with a wide grin. "Nooo -- the other part."

"Me...loving...you?"

"Yeaaah."

"Umm -- y-yeah -- I love you. I love you, Brandon."

I expected him to fall into a state of seriousness and tell me how we've only been together for a full two days, there's no way I could love him. It wouldn't change anything, I really did love him. It didn't matter if he loved me back, I just...

loved him.

To my surprise, he instead let out a strange squeal. "I love you too!"

My heart fluttered, "oh." It felt so surreal to hear from him, I felt euphoric. "C-come again?"

"I love you too, Ronnie."

I refrained from crying while driving. He loved me...he loved me too...we loved each other.

****

"Please come to the treehouse," Brandon groaned as we pulled up to his house.

"I'm sorry Brandon, but I think my parents might want to see their son at least once a week."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "really? You told me they don't even ask where you wander off to." I let out a small sigh, which he responded to by reaching over and squeezing my arm. "Please, Ronnie."

How could I resist? He was looking at me with his wide hazel eyes, I couldn't say no to that even if my parents cared if I got home. "Alright," I finally gave in and turned off my car.

I followed him through his yard. "You never showed me what you were writing."

He blushed, "it's embarrassing."

I grinned, "show me it."

"Maybe."

We climbed into the treehouse. He turned on the Christmas lights as I settled onto the bed. "Show me what you wrote," I insisted as he sat at his desk.

He dramatically sighed before sending the notebook flying at me. It landed on my chest and as soon as I felt it, I sat up and flipped through it. I found the page dated today.

8:30 a.m.  
I feel dumb but  
he's laying in bed  
and the light's hitting him just right.  
I like him.  
I like his eyelashes.  
I like his hands.  
I like his lips.  
I might love him  
Oops.

I couldn't help but giggle at the last line and at the giddy feeling I got from the idea that someone like Brandon could write something like that about me. I close the notebook and stopped giggling once I realized Brandon was looking back at me, awaiting criticism. "This is really cute," I simply said, "it's kind of -- gay nonsense, but still cute."

"Shut up, it was a stream of consciousness," he gushed.

"It was a really cute stream of consciousness!"

He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, "I just have a lot of feeling about your eyelashes."

"I could say the same about yours."

"And your lips. I really like your lips."

"I like yours too. Maybe you should get down here so we can appreciate our lips together."

"That's gay nonsense."

"Shut up and get down here."

He slowly dove into me, pushing me back into the bed. I held him close to me as our lips connected. As we kissed this overwhelming feeling that he was all I really needed hit me. I truly couldn't fathom being with anyone else -- I didn't really want to think of being with anyone else. I wanted that to be known to the universe.

"You're all I need," I murmured in between a kiss.

He squinted at me for a moment and pressed his thumb against my bottom lip, with a confused smile he said, "okay. You're all I need."


	17. Chapter 17

The week leading up to graduation hit my entire class like a semi-truck. Of course, Brandon made things better for and I'd hope I did the same for him, but no matter how together we were, it just meant we screamed about finals together.

"I'm going to drop out," Dave sighed as we met during rehearsals.

"This is the final stretch, Dave," Mark comforted, "you can fucking do this."

"This damn gown is making me sweat like crazy," I groaned.

"You're telling me -- I don't know how they expect me to wear a dress shirt and tie under this thing," Dave sighed.

"I dunno, I kind of like it," Brandon giggled, swaying back and forth.

"Dear God, the heatstroke got him!" Dave gasped.

****

Having last names scattered across the alphabet, we were all pretty scattered around in terms of graduation order. Mark and I were closest, placed about five people apart.

"You ready?" He asked as our entire senior class clustered in a sloppy line.

I shrugged, too shocked to answer genuinely.

He smiled sympathetically, "same." I didn't know what else to say, so he had to carry the conversation—which was odd. "Have you seen Brandon?"

"Uhh...I spotted him in the parking lot earlier."

"You got any plans after?"

"I'll probably do whatever Brandon wants."

He chuckled and that was that.

Then we graduated.

I walked a stage, took my diploma, I shook a few hands, and that was that.

The first thing I did when I ended that chapter of my life was find Brandon, who was with his family, so I figured I'd give him space. Before I could, he grabbed me and stood me next to him. "Guys, this is Ronnie, he's my best friend!" He cheesed, grinning ear to ear.

Whether that was the full truth or not, my heart still melted at his enthusiasm.

"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you, all that time in the treehouse and not once did either of you come in the actual house," who I assume was his mom said.

I blushed, "He never brought me in."

"Best friends need space," shrugged the man who I assumed was his father-- who then winked at us and I thought I'd shit my pants. If my dad winked at me like that I'd run away officially.

The rest of the family greeted me with the same kindness and it was then I understood why Brandon was basically a living marshmallow.

"We'll be staying for a while, so if you want to start heading home that'd be fine," Brandon told them as he grabbed my wrist and began tugging me away from them. "We should go to your car," he said to me once we were away-- I obeyed his orders and led him to my car.

We got in and the first thing Brandon did was kiss me. "We did it!" He exclaimed.

"We did!" I exclaimed. "Your family is nice by the way."

"I was hoping you'd think that-- maybe they'll be your family too one day."

My heart was a puddle at that point-- I leaned in to kiss him again, longer this time. "I love you," I whispered pulling back for a moment.

"I love you too," he spoke with a smile.

I grabbed his face and groaned, "you're so cute! How'd I even get here with you."

He laughed and draped his arms over my shoulders, "maybe one day I can convince you how magnetic you are."

I pouted at him, "you're the sweetest," I mumbled before kissing him once again.

****

We went back to his treehouse and changed out of our gowns and dress clothes. The first thing we did was throw ourselves into the mattress.

"I'm so tired," Brandon mumbled sleepily, turning onto his side to face me, he stared for a moment before reaching out and squishing my face in one hand, "but I also wanna kiss you."

"Kiss me until you fall asleep," I mumbled, still being squished.

"That's irrational."

\-- and we kissed for about four minutes until Brandon drifted off into sleep.


	18. a year later

I lived with Brandon for about three months after we graduated. His parents decided as long as we both had jobs and were willing to leave as soon as possible, they'd let me. So, in that three months Brandon and I worked out asses off until we were able to move into a studio apartment together.

I made the decision to enroll in college and Brandon continued working. While sometimes things were tough and our schedules didn't always work together, we always found a way to assure each other that no matter what, even if it wasn't physically, we'd be there for each other. This worked and soon I was on my last day of my first year of college, still loving him as much as I did when I blurted it out in my car. He decided to take a day off to celebrate with me. Though I may have failed my last final, it was worth it to know that the sooner I got in my car and left, the sooner I could spend time with Brandon.

As I unlocked our front door, I was met with a reminder that Brandon still gave me butterflies. I stepped in and found Brandon fast asleep in our bed wearing one of my university sweaters, under the light of the Christmas lights we bought what felt like so long ago, with a book resting on his chest. It was actually a rare occurrence that those lights came on, as we usually only found ourselves in bed so late at night that we didn't need them. I was happy that we had both been able to slow down and see them on.

As for the book that I watched as it rose and fell with Brandon's chest as he breathed, earlier this year, I was struggling with my English class. In response to this, Brandon announced he'd be reading every book with me as though we were in a book club to motivate me. His job didn't allow him to have this kind of free time, and I knew that, so I never expected him to complete his promise, but to find that he was trying was why I loved him so much.

I lifted the book off his chest and slowly sat it down. He sniffed and snorted, his eyes fluttering open. I widened my eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!"

He took a deep breath and stretched, "no, it's okay-- I wanted to see you as soon as possible anyway." He grinned at me and I grinned back before gently kissing him. He sat up, allowing me to wrap my arms around him and it was nice just to do that, just take my time and hold him and enjoy the feeling of his lips against mine.

"I like your sweater," I chuckled when we eventually pulled back.

"Thanks, who knows where I got it," Brandon giggled, resting his head on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, "how'd your last test go?"

"Honestly, who's to say."

He snorted, "you goofball, you better get this degree, I need you to shower me in riches."

"I will, sweetheart."

He groaned, "fuck I missed you. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Do you just wanna watch a movie and order some food? Like the treehouse days."

"A treehouse date! Yes!"

"Oh my God! Why haven't I thought of calling it that?"

****

Brandon and I sat with a box of pizza in between us and a random horror movie on our TV. Contrary to what we looked like, I was the pussy and he was the one who loved scary movies. He causally chomped on his pizza and the character on screen screamed bloody murder.

"Do you remember what we watched our first date up in your treehouse?" I asked, bored and slightly terrified of the screaming.

"Yeah, a bunch of VHS Disney movies," he chuckled.

"Do you remember lying to me that you were 18 when you convinced me to disobey your parents?"

He tossed his half eaten pizza into the box and sat up to face me, "I did what?"

"Yeah! You said you were 18 so your parents didn't care what you did and then later at prom you told me you were seventeen!"

"God, you have a memory of an elephant and honestly, I have a memory of an old rat."

I pouted, "I love my old rat."

He smiled and moved the pizza onto the floor and curled up next to me, "I know you get scared during these movies, so just hang onto me it's too much."

"I don't get scared, I just--they make me jump."

He hummed, "what do you think would have changed if I had told you I was seventeen? You know, butterfly effect shit."

"We wouldn't have gone to the lake-- and I wouldn't know how much it hurt to lose you."

"And I wouldn't know I could get you hard by touching your thigh."

I flicked his ear and he burst out laughing. "That was a weird night, now that I think about it, aside from the trauma," I murmured as he simmered down.

"Yeah-- how we powered that TV with that generator is beyond me."

"All just to watch Beauty And The Beast."

"Hey now, that's my favorite!"

"Oh right!"

We paused.

"Shit!" He cursed, "now I wanna watch Beauty And The Beast, nice going, Ron."

I laughed, "I do what I can as the beast."

He pushed off me and grabbed the remote. He switched over to his video library and started searching for Beauty And The Beast. "Are you alright with this, honey?"

"Yeah, much better than what we were watching."

"It was alright."

"Whatever, 'I watched Silence of The Lambs when I was seven and now I'm desensitized'."

"I'm not desensitized, I just don't get scared!" He poked my side, "I like this soft side of you, maybe I only ever watch scary movies so you'd cuddle me."

"I'd cuddle you anyway."

"Yeah, but you cuddle so much harder and cuter-- remember last time? You just slipped down and pressed your forehead against my side--God, your eyes when you looked up at me, I thought my heart was gonna burst."

I blushed, "stop that, you're the Belle in the relationship, not me, stop making it sound like me."

"I do love being your prince, but remember, the beast was also a prince," he pressed play, "just a shittier one before he met Belle."

"Wow! You have all the roasts tonight."

"I've been saving up," he smiled and settled under my arm.


End file.
